This invention relates to tanks, and more particularly to a syrup tank for a post-mix carbonated beverage vendor.
The invention is especially concerned with a syrup tank of the class described meeting the requirements of Section 406 entitled "Non-Pressurized Food Containers" of the present Health and Sanitization Evaluation Manual Code of the National Automatic Merchanidising Association. Such tanks are used in post-mix vendors, a number of such tanks usually being provided in the cabinet of a vendor on the floor of the cabinet in a single row side-by-side, sometimes in two rows. Tanks such as used at present generally comprise a container of relatively long and narrow rectangular shape in plan having a removable cover with a circular pouring opening in the cover, a flange extending up around the opening, and a lid fitting on the flange. Also, meeting the above-noted Code, the cover is generally shaped so that any syrup being poured into the container which misses the pouring opening will run off the cover or down the sides of the container onto the floor. Even if the routeman is sufficiently diligent to endeavor to clean up the tanks and floor, his task is difficult because of the difficulty of removing the tanks for clean-up, noting that a filled tank may weigh as much as 60 pounds, making it difficult to remove it, clean it and replace it in the cabinet, in addition to which removal is prone to cause sloshing and spilling of syrup.